


Surprise!

by cryingbcbooks



Series: The Story So Far [2]
Category: Thomas Sangster - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingbcbooks/pseuds/cryingbcbooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas had been away on a job for a few months, but couldn't resist preparing a surprise for his girlfriend, Lilly, back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zabsisthebest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zabsisthebest/gifts).



I sat there not being able to do nothing more than flick through the TV channels. A tub of ice cream was placed on the table in front of me, untouched. Nothing on the TV even remotely interested me; I even skipped past Friends, one of my favourites. Nothing felt right without Thomas next to me. He had left for filming a month ago, he did mention the name of the film but my brain hurt trying to think of it. Some love story.  
I switched off the TV, standing up from the sofa desperate to do something other than sulk over Thomas’ absence. It’s not like Dylan’s around because I moved back to England with Thomas. He got the job a week after New Year’s Eve, and was gone almost straight away. Off he went, seven hours across the sea to New York and left me behind to wait for him to return.  
I decided to go for a jog, something that hadn’t been part of my routine for some time now. After getting ready for a run, I left the house. I needed to clear my head, everything seemed cloudy. Is this normal? Is it normal for everything to seem foggy when the person you love is not around for a month? Am I being dramatic? I’ve never felt like this before, ever.  
On arriving home one hour later, I checked my phone to see no new missed calls. I also checked the home phone for a message. Nothing. Thomas hadn’t called. I tried him; maybe he’s been busy and hadn’t had the chance yet. I held the phone to my ear and listened to the constant ringing on the other side. Once again, nothing. All I heard was the beep then Thomas’ voice. “Hey, I can’t come to the phone right now, I’ll call you back as soon as. Bye!” The machine beeped waiting for me to leave a message, but I just put the phone down and went upstairs for a shower.  
Being a Saturday meant that I didn’t have work that day, - I get weekends off work - so I had nothing to distract me from the emptiness in my heart. The jog was the only thing. I decided to go downstairs, order pizza and see if Thomas had called me back. He hadn’t.  
The pizza arrived, so I stumbled clumsily into the living room, settled down on my sofa and I decided to call Dylan. After a couple of rings, he answered the phone, sounding out of breath like he’d been running, which is weird because Dylan doesn’t run.  
“Hey, what you been doing?” A heavy breathing down the phone meant Dylan was still on the other end. I had a sudden realisation of how expensive my phone bill will be calling from England to America.  
“I...was...just,” he stopped for a moment to catch his breath. When he regained himself he started again. I was laughing on the other end. “I was just with Tyler Posey, who decided to chase me around the garden with his new pet snake. I hate snakes,” he stated, which only made me laugh more.  
“Oh, Dylan,” I laughed and he did too. “You need to get him back,” I stated, and even though I wasn’t there I could picture the smirk appearing on his face.  
“How do you propose I do this, Miss Lovegood,” he spoke. Not for long, I thought, knowing the date for mine and Thomas’ wedding was just around the corner.  
“Fill water balloons up with tomato ketchup, trust me, you won’t regret it,” I pulled the same prank on my older brother when I was thirteen, that’s what he got for stealing my journal. Not that the journal had anything special in there, I was thirteen, it was just stupid teenage girl things, but it was important at the time.  
“Alright, I’ll do that,” he laughed. It went silent between us two for a moment. Nothing that was awkward though, me and Dylan had reached the point in our friendship where we no longer had awkward silences. It was Dylan who finally spoke up. “Have you spoken to him?”  
“Not today. I’m just sitting here with pizza and music waiting for a call,” I can imagine Dylan pouting on the other side. “He’s probably just busy; you know how it is making a film.”  
“Yeah, he’ll be home soon,” Dylan seems to understand what it’s like not having that someone there because of film making. I shrugged, knowing Dylan couldn’t see me. “Anyway, Lil, I’d love to talk but me and Tyler have to go to an interview now, I’ll call you later,” my heart sank slightly. Actors never seem to have time for anything.  
“Okay, see you later, Dyl,” he muttered a “bye” and hung up the phone, once again I was left in the silence. Switching on the CD player I lay on my sofa just waiting for a distraction, something that I could do that would stop me being so bored. I tried painting and that didn’t work, exercise only keeps me distracted for an hour out the whole day and nothing else works. I just lay there with a half eaten pizza on the table, and the sound of Arctic Monkeys playing in the background.

*****

I hadn’t even realised I fell asleep until the sound of my ring tone interrupted the silence. I groaned slightly, pulling myself into a sitting position before grabbing my phone off the glass table. A quick glance at the clock told me with ten a.m. meaning I slept all through the night! Wow, I must have been tired. Looking at the caller ID I internally screamed and answered it quickly.  
“Tommy!” I almost screamed, the excitement of finally hearing from him couldn’t be contained. I heard him laugh over the other side, a husky laugh, almost as if he’d just woken up.  
“Morning, Princess,” Thomas greeted, I could sense the smile on his face. I bet it mirrored mine. “How are you?” He asked, pure love in his voice.  
“I’m great, you?”  
“Me too,” Thomas answered. The smile on my face dropped slightly when I remembered that he failed to call yesterday. He called me every day.  
“You didn’t call yesterday,” I spoke and I heard him sigh on the other side. “You didn’t answer my call either,” I sighed too.  
“I know, Princess, and I’m sorry. We were so busy filming; we had to get an extra scene in because the director had to have today off because his son went into hospital. I honestly didn’t have time, you know I would’ve called if I could have,” he spoke so fast that I could hardly catch what he was saying. I smiled, of course I knew that.  
“It’s okay, I just missed talking to you, that’s all,” I said. “Thomas, we need to talk about something.”  
“Sure, anything?” He sounded worried, though there was no need to be worried.  
“The wedding. Thomas, it’s just around the corner and you’re still filming and those things take months, what are we going to do?” The concern in my voice became evident. It’s a subject I have been increasingly worrying about for a couple of weeks now. I would have liked to talk to Thomas about it in person, but that opportunity hasn’t come up yet.  
“I know we need to discuss that, but not right now, okay?” I sighed, nodding then realised he couldn’t see me. “Lilly, everything will be okay, I’m convinced we won’t have to move the date,” there was a knock at the door so I stood to go and answer it.  
“What makes you so sure?” I said, heading towards the front door and opening it.  
“Because, I’ve already asked for the time off,” the sound was no longer coming from the phone; it was from the blond-haired boy standing in front of me, a cheesy grin on his face. I let out a small scream before jumping towards him, wrapping my arms around his neck. Thomas wrapped his arms round my waist, pulling me off my feet and spinning in a circle. Thomas lowered me to the floor, placing my feet on top of his when he realised I had no shoes on. We shared a chaste kiss before he picked me back up and carried me inside. The winter had been a harsh one this year and the weather was still in the minuses.  
“What are you doing here?” I almost screamed, not being able to contain my happiness.  
“Why, I came to see you,” he tapped my nose causing me to scrunch my face up in a very unattractive manner. “That and we have a day off filming, I have to catch my plane at five am tomorrow morning, that was the latest one I could get,” I wrapped my arms around him again, pulling him into another hug.  
“I don’t mind, you’re here and that’s all that matters,” I spoke, stepping away from him but not letting go on his hand. “So, what are we going to do?” I asked and Thomas smiled, picking me up again and sitting on the sofa, placing me down in his lap.  
“Nothing. We’re going to do what we always do. Sit, drink tea and watch films and TV shows because we don’t have to go out and have some fancy to bond, we just need each other. So, we’re going do just that,” I climbed off him, getting up from the sofa and walking towards the kitchen.  
“I’ll pop the kettle on then, and you can get the blankets and pillow. We, my beautiful human, are building a fort,” the child in me always came out when I was happy. And right now I was the happiest person in the world. Thomas nodded, rising from the sofa and heading upstairs to do what I asked.  
By the time I had made the tea and brought the biscuits into the living, Thomas was already sitting down, flicking through the TV channels to find a film or show to watch with duvets, blankets and pillows spread out on the floor.  
“Harry Potter?” He asked when I put the tea down and settled next to him on the floor. I cuddled into him, placing my head between his neck and shoulder and nodded. “Goblet of Fire?” He asked and I nodded again. Thomas pressed play and we were engulfed with the theme tune to Harry Potter. He placed his arm around me and pulled me closer towards him.  
We didn’t move all day. We sat there in a bundle of blankets and pillow and duvets, some constructed into a tiny fort. We pulled the TV underneath it with us and we ate food and drank tea and made small talk all day because that’s all we needed between the two of us. We don’t need a dinner date and fancy clothing. We don’t need constant conversations and laughs. We just need each other. That’s the best kind of relationship I think, where silences aren’t awkward and you can just sit there with each other and no words have to pass between the two of you though you know exactly what the other is thinking; I really love this person.

It wasn’t ‘till a slight jolt from side to side woke me from a sleep I never even realised I had fallen into. I didn’t open my eyes, knowing it was just Thomas probably carrying me up to bed. We had probably both fallen asleep on each other during a film. I wonder what time it is. It’s got to be getting late now.  
I opened my eyes slightly and found my head was resting on top of Thomas’ bicep. He looked down once he felt my stir and smiled. “Morning,” he mocked. I moaned, closing my eyes again, knowing he was just joking and buried my head into his neck. When reaching our bedroom he lay me gently on top of the sheets and ran over to the wardrobe. I opened my eyes to catch a glimpse of what he was doing.  
Thomas pulled out a shirt of his that was oversized on me and came back over to the bed. “Are you going to get changed or shall I do it for you?” He whispered in a seductive tone, playfully pulling at the top of my jeans. I placed my hand over his and sat up so we were eye level. I smirked and took my hand away from his.  
“Go ahead,” I smirked, kissing him and biting his lower lip slightly. I heard him moan and lowered me down do I was lying down on the bed again. Thomas deepened the kiss, slipping his warm hands under my shirt.

My eyes shot open at a bang coming from the end of the bed. I reached over only to realise Thomas wasn’t in bed. I sat up and saw him holding his toe, a mop of blond hair covering his face. I made a coughing sound and he instantly looked up at me. “Shit, sorry did I wake you?” He whispered, running to the side of the bed and sitting down. I nodded and smiled at him. “I’m sorry,” he spoke, louder this time.  
“What are you doing?” I asked. A part of me thought he was leaving for America without saying good bye. I knew he flight was early this morning but I thought he would have at least woke me up. Was he just going to leave? No, no he wouldn’t.  
“I was going to wake you before I left, my flights at five, I didn’t want to wake you too early, I know you have work today,” he whispered, grabbing my hand and kissing it slightly. I pulled away, standing up and started getting changed into yesterday’s clothes. “What are you doing?” He asked clear confusion in his voice.  
“I’m taking you to the airport,” I stated simply. Thomas got up, shaking his head and telling me to get back to bed. I refused. “I’m taking you, okay?” Eventually he gave in and carried on getting ready, making sure he had all his essentials. Surprisingly I was ready before him.  
We both climbed into the car and Thomas instantly turned on the music, which had one of my old CD’s in smiling at me once he realised an old favourite of ours was playing, About a Girl by Nirvana. Thomas started singing along with it, serenading me. I tried to ignore the singing by next to me and attempting to focus on driving, but I could help but laugh and look over at him every now and again.  
“Come on; sing me with me, Lilly!” Thomas shouted over the turned up music and so I did. The car journey seemed short due to me and Thomas singing all the way there to our favourite songs. It’s so great being with someone who likes the same music as you.  
I could no longer hear Thomas singing next to me but I carried on anyway, still focusing on driving. I heard him chuckle slightly and caress my cheek. I stopped and turned to him only to find he was staring at me through his brown glass-like eyes. I felt my cheeks instantly turn rosy and I bit my lip to avoid smiling like a dork.  
“What?” I eventually ask after Thomas’s gaze didn’t leave my face. I glanced over slightly before looking back at the road. It was approaching four am and I didn’t expect any cars on the road, but that doesn’t mean I shouldn’t look. Thomas turned the music down so our voices could be heard.  
“You’re beautiful.”  
“Shut up,” I replied, taking my hand off the wheel to push his face away.  
“Hands on the wheel, Lovegood,” he laughed and I rolled my eyes, not sure he could actually see. “Don’t roll your eyes at me,” he spoke, his voice going slightly high as if he was still going through puberty. It had a habit of doing that and it always made me laugh. “I mean it,” he spoke softly.  
“I know. Doesn’t mean I have to believe you,” I stuck my tongue out at him before pulling up in a parking space. We both got out and Thomas retrieved his mini suitcase from the boot. Hand in hand we walked towards the airport with me constantly checking he had his plane ticket, passport and everything he may need. He replied yes to all things in an annoyed tone, but laughing at the same time. And we walked all the way until I could go no further.  
Thomas kissed me passionately, picked up his bags and said good bye before turning to walk away. I grabbed his hand pulling him back. “Tommy,” I spoke, tears welling up in my eyes. I always get so worried when he goes away, even though I always know he’ll be just fine. “I love you,” I spoke even though he knew it. I just needed to say it. He dropped his bag and pulled me into a heart-felt hug.  
“I love you, too, Lilly. I’ll be home soon. I promise,” It hit me that the next time I was going to see him was just a day before our wedding. I tightened the hug and buried my head into his neck. I wasn’t crying. I was stronger than that.  
“Be safe, call me when you land, promise?” I felt Thomas nod in the hug. He pulled away, linking my pinky with his in a ritual promise way. He simply kissed me on the forehead, picked up his bag and walked behind where I could no longer go. And I stood for a few moments watching him leave, watching as his head turned to look at me every few seconds, watching as he turned the corner out of sight, but not before blowing me a kiss.  
And so, I headed home. There was nothing else I could do. By the time I got back it was five am and Thomas would be leaving for America. I lay on my bed in the spot where he was, and prayed he got there safely. Before I knew Thomas I never knew what it was like to love someone so much it hurt.


End file.
